Pesadilla o realidad
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Nuestro héroe sale victorioso de la decisiva batalla contra la temible bruja Artemisa poniendo fin a la cruenta guerra que asolaba el mundo. A pesar de salir victorioso, el viaje de retorno a casa no es tan fácil cómo esperaba.


**PESADILLA O REALIDAD**

**By: Rinoaangelo**

**NOTA:**_ Posteado para el Where I Belong Challenge, organizado por Ashbear este mes de Agosto. Recomiendo a todos los fans de Squall y Rinoa que se pasen por el foro, hay arte de todo tipo y en varios idiomas. ¡No tiene desperdicio!_

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenece.

Nuestro héroe sale victorioso de la decisiva batalla contra la temible bruja Artemisa poniendo fin a la cruenta guerra que asolaba el mundo. A pesar de salir victorioso, el viaje de retorno a casa no es tan fácil cómo esperaba.

**1**

En medio de la creciente oscuridad lo primero que sintió fue que había algo bajo sus pies, algo sólido: ¿un suelo, quizás? Se encontró deseando con desesperación que eso fuera un suelo. Algo conocido, que le transmitiera aunque fuera solo una pizca de confianza. Poco a poco y de forma progresiva pero desigual fue apareciendo a su alrededor un paisaje, o él apareció en un paisaje; ya no estaba seguro de qué o quién era lo que se movía; si él o el espaico-tiempo a su alrededor. Delante de sus ojos sólo vio una extensa y regular planicie árida y herma. Miró alrededor, mirase dónde mirase veía lo mismo. No hacía frío, ni calor. Era una sensación extraña, cómo cuando estás en un sueño, que no sientes la temperatura. ¿era un sueño? Lo dudaba. En ese universo simplemente no existía el concepto de frío y calor. Eso le sumía en una sensación de irrealidad difícil de explicar; eso y la luz. La luz procedente del ¿cielo? ¿podía llamar cielo a lo que había sobre su cabeza? No era un cielo despejado, ni nublado. Era una superficie irregular y en movimiento, como un río de mercurio infinito que reflejaba destellos de luz y sombras a su paso. Pero a la vez la luz venía de todos lados y de ningún lado en concreto. Era el río de mercurio lo que proyectaba la luz o simplemente reflejaba la luz que no provenía de ninguna parte en concreto, que simplemente existía?

Squall no lo sabía. En realidad, no sabía nada de ese sitio, solo que no parecía real.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Nada. ¿Y ahora? ¿Representaba que tenía que echarse a andar por esa planicie muerta y seca? ¿hacia dónde? Todo parecía igual y, de algún modo, Squall tenía la sensación de que andara hacia dónde andara el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Iba a llegar al mismo punto -si es que llegaba a algún punto- hiciera lo que hiciera. Así que echó a andar hacia adelante.

Andó y andó. Y siguió andando. No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, sólo sabía que mucho. El dolor que la batalla había dejado en su cuerpo había desaparecido desde que se había visto sumido en esa absoluta oscuridad, aunque había estado demasiado distraído -o asustado- para darse cuenta entonces. Se daba cuenta ahora, al pensar que tras andar tanto (porqué había andado mucho,¿ o no?- ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso, maldita irrealidad), los músculos de sus piernas deberían de dolerle. Pero al igual que no sentía frío ni calor, tampoco sentía el dolor. Ni hambre, ni sed. Sólo tenías sentimientos, nada más. Pensó en lo terrible que sería quedarse atrapado allí para siempre, sin sentir nada físico, solo la desesperación de no poder volver a casa y la soledad más absoluta que jamás nadie hubiera imaginado. ¿soledad? ¿por eso estaba ahí? ¿porqué le habían dejado sólo de nuevo? Si se quedaba allí para siempre se volvería loco, sería un loco atrapado por toda la eternidad en un extraño sitio en una dimensión espacio-temporal que no debería existir.

Pero no era así, porqué Squall estaba practicamente seguro de que ese sitio existía, pero en otra dimensión a la que ellos normalmente no podían acceder. Ese sitio era real, igual que era real la posibilidad de no poder salir jamás de allí. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía que allí no existía la muerte. Porqué el tiempo no afectaba a los seres vivos en ese lugar, porqué no había seres vivos, sólo él; y él no era más que un intruso que se había colado sin permiso a una dimensión a la que no pertenecía.

Avanzando por el lugar se fijó en el paisaje árido, era tan regular que parecía que andara sin avanzar, ese hecho le sumía aún más en esa extraña sensación de irrealidad. Incluso se preguntó si estaba avanzando de verdad o sólo andaba en vano por un lugar que se repetiría hasta el infinito.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo: Había algo que sí cambiaba: el tiempo, aunque en ese sitio tiempo y espacio eran relativos, se mezclaban y se movían a diferentes velocidades, a su antojo, y no siempre al unisono. Pero el tiempo había pasado, aunque no sabía cuánto. Podía haber andado durante minutos, horas o días; aunque esos eran conceptos sin sentido en ese universo muerto. Pero el tiempo pasaba, de una forma diferente a su mundo, pero pasaba; y lo sabía por la luz, esa extraña luz que provenía de ningún sitio pero de todos los sitios. Se había vuelto más oscura y de un gris mortecino a medida que andaba.

A lo lejos le pareció ver el fin del camino, parecía que éste no siguiera. El paisaje se cortaba de repente en el horizonte, como si no hubiera más que un enorme abismo.

¿Se hacía de noche? Incluso le pasó por la cabeza que en ese lugar el tiempo y el espacio fluían en función de su persona. ¿De su estado de ánimo, quizás? Pero le pareció una idea muy desconcertante e intentó no pensar en ello. Simplemente se concentró en seguir caminando.

Se acercó con cautela al enorme abismo que se abría delante de él. Nada. Al fondo de ese abismo no había nada, nada. Todo estaba envuelto por ese extraño río de mercurio. ¿tendría que volver atrás? ¿rehacer su camino? Podría hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, en ese sitio el dolor no existía, podía andar cuánto hiciera falta...la autentica cuestión era ¿serviría de algo?

Se giró a observar la dirección pro dónde venía y sintió que su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho ante la visón que se presentó ante sus ojos. El extenso desierto que había atravesado ahora no era más que una isla de apenas unos veinte metros de diámetro flotando en la nada, envuelta por esa extraña materia parecida al mercurio. La sensación de estar atrapado le embargó y la desesperación que se había forzado a esconder en el fondo de su pecho le asaltó con fuerza. Se dejó caer al suelo, no por cansancio, sino por desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía salir de allí? Tenía miedo, un miedo atroz. Un miedo mucho mayor al que sintió al enfrentarse a la bruja. No temía a la muerte -le habían entrenado para ello al fin y al cabo- pero sí podía temer estar atrapado para la eternidad, solo y hasta la locura en esa dimensión surreal y sin más vida que la suya propia.

Rinoa... ¿Dónde estaba Rinoa? ¿Le estaría buscando?

Ella no le iba a dejar solo, ¿verdad? Ella no iba a irse sin buscarle. Se miró las manos, justo el dedo dónde solía llevar el anillo que ahora colgaba de la cadena en el cuello de Rinoa, junto al anillo de su madre y recordó la promesa que se hicieron.

-Estaré aquí- le había dicho él tras que Rinoa le exponer el miedo que había vivido en su pesadilla. -Estaré aquí esperándote...te lo prometo.

¡La pesadilla! Squall sintió que se le cortaba la respiración por unos segundos al recordar las palabras de Rinoa al contarle su sueño.

-Te buscaba, por todos los sitios, gritaba tu nombre "¡Squall, Squall!" pero tú no respondías. Te buscaba por todo el mundo: Balamb, Timber, Centra...

¿Había sido eso una premonición? ¿Estaría ahora buscándole por todos esos sitios, llamándole y esperando que apareciera? En el sueño no se habían encontrado, eso dijo Rinoa, y él le prometió que estaría esperándole en el orfanato de Edea, en el campo de flores. Quizá ahora mismo Rinoa estuviera allí deseando que él cumpliera su promesa.

Squall deseaba con todo su ser poder salir de ese infernal desierto y poder llegar a encontrarse con ella. Eso es lo que había decidido, tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar al orfanato, sin duda Rinoa le estaría esperando allí.

Al levantar la mirada, vio cómo una pequeña pluma blanca caía despacio desde el cielo. Sintió un pequeño destello de esperanza en su corazón, una pluma blanca como las que Rinoa llevaba pintadas en la espalda de su vestido. Siguió al pequeño objeto con la mirada, que parecía tan intruso como él en esa dimensión, y estiró la mano; la pluma se puso lentamente en la palma de su mano, con suavidad, como si estuviera predestinado a estar ahí, cómo si ese fuera su sitio. En el instante en que Squall cerró su puño con delicadeza sobre la pluma el árido desierto desapareció, dejándole de pie sobre la hierba fresca del campo de flores del orfanato, con una luz crepuscular anaranjada casi deslumbrante.

Vio a Rinoa a unos metros por delante de él, de espaldas a él en medio del campo, unas alas blancas de luz destellaron en su espalda, las mismas alas que le salían al ejecutar el límite HADA. ¿Bruja? A Squall más bien le parecían alas de ángel, las alas de _su_ ángel. Las alas desaparecieron rápidamente y Squall pudo ver que la chica tenía una mano hacia delante de su cuerpo y supo con certeza que estaría toqueteando el anillo que le había regalado. Preguntándose dónde estaría él.

La llamó, con el corazón a cien, gritó su nombre pero de su boca no salió ni un sonido. Y por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que gritara, sus cuerdas vocales no respondían. Y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Rinoa estaba allí, solo a unos metros, no oía nada. Ese aire limpio que le rozaba la piel no transmitía ningún sonido.

Intentó moverse hacia ella pero sus pies tampoco respondieron, estaba clavado al suelo con una fuerza invisible que no le dejaba avanzar.

-¡Rinoa! -gritaba su cerebro, pero seguía sin ni siquiera oír su propia voz. Deseaba que ella se moviera, que mirara atrás para verle, pero la chica no sentía su presencia. La desesperación se apoderaba de nuevo poco a poco de él, desplazando la esperanza y el alivió que había sentido al ver a Rinoa a lo lejos en ese nuevo escenario. Le estaba buscando, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, pero por alguna razón, como ella había dicho relatándole su pesadilla, no podían encontrarse.

No sabía si ella le oía o no pero vio cómo se giró hacia su dirección; si no le oía al menos le debía haber visto ahora. Pero algo en encajaba. No podía verla bien, su cara...su cara no era lo que debería ser. Sus facciones se distorsionaron como si formaran parte de un ente líquido en movimiento, cómo el rió de mercurio que servía de cielo en el otro universo.

Squall parpadeó, intentando sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, pensando que sería solo su imaginación, pero nada cambió. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo el cuerpo de Rinoa estaba deformado. Ella le había hecho llegar hasta allí, ella le había enviado esa pluma, no podía ser posible que ahora despareciera en el espacio tiempo ante sus propios ojos y que él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

De repente vio imágenes de Rinoa, recuerdos, sus propios recuerdos. Imágenes de ella vista desde sus propios ojos, en la sala de baile del Jardín. Estaba borrosa, desfragmentada, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Las imágenes eran cómo flashes repitiéndose detrás de sus ojos, dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez a una velocidad tan grande que casi le dolía. Él sabía que seguía de pie en el campo de flores, pero sus ojos veían sus recuerdos, con una Rinoa que a cada imagen era más difusa. Se vio bailando con ella una y otra vez, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, a cada cual Rinoa se veía con menos nitidez. Se estaba yendo. Se estaba borrando de sus recuerdos, hasta que su imagen borró por completo y se vio solo bailando con un ente invisible en la pista de baile. Un séquito de imágenes de los últimos meses pasó tras sus ojos, sus amigos, las batallas, los momentos más desesperantes que habían vivido durante la guerra… Las caras de los amigos y enemigos se superponían una sobre la otra una y otra vez; Eran como flashes martilleándole el cerebro. Y de repente tubo la certeza de que no era sólo Rinoa la que se estaba borrando de los recuerdos, él también se estaba borrando. Perdidos en el espacio-tiempo, buscándose el uno al otro en una infinidad de dimensiones a las que nunca deberían haber ido se estaban desvaneciéndose, se estaban borrando del mundo y de los recuerdos de los demás.

Y de repente, todo se paró en una imagen fatal. Rinoa, cogida de sus manos, en el espacio, con la luz de emergencia de su traje de astronauta destellando repetidamente. Le vio tal y como la había visto apenas un par de meses atrás, con tanta lucidez que le pareció real. Estaba allí de nuevo, estaba allí y en el campo de flores al mismo tiempo; era una sensación que jamás podría ser puesta en palabras.

Todo se había parado por unos momentos y Squall revivió las sensaciones y los sentimientos que tuvo. Oyó su propia respiración dentro del traje espacial, sentía los dedos de Rinoa intercalados con los suyos tras todas esas capas de material, vio los reflejos en el cristal de su escafandra, tras ellos sus labios ya pálidos pro la falta de oxígeno y la cadena con su anillo flotando delante de su cara.

CRASH. La escafandra de Rinoa reventó, dejando a la cara de la chica expuesta directamente al vacío. El terror le invadió por completo, acaparando hasta la última pizca lucidez que le quedaba.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban abandonaron su cuerpo. Su cabeza se echó para atrás, dejando resbalar por sus mejillas dos grandes lágrimas, sus piernas se desplomaron bajo su peso y sus puños se abrieron, dejando caer de nuevo la pluma que aún tenía sujeta. Y dejó que su vida de desvaneciera en medio de ese campo de flores.

**2**

Rinoa sentía sus músculos agarrotados, ¿cuánto llevaba corriendo? No lo sabía, sólo se había concentrado en correr y correr en busca de Squall. Era como en su pesadilla, en la que Squall y ella se citaban pero no podían encontrarse. Recordaba haberse despertado con lágrimas en los ojos y el malestar que ese sueño le había dejado en el cuerpo durante días, una aprensión que sólo se había ido cuando días después le contó lo sucedido a Squall.

Había ido al campo de flores dónde se habían citado y lo había recorrido bajo un cielo negro, con unas nubes extrañamente bajas, acompañadas de sonidos de truenos peligrosamente cercanos. Hacía frío y soplaba un aire irreal y caprichoso, que cambiaba continuamente de dirección. Las plantas estaban marchitas bajo sus pies, era como si ese aire las hubiera intoxicado, como si las estuviera matando. Pero Rinoa apenas se entretuvo a contemplar el paisaje, sabía que ese sitio no era un lugar al que ella debiera estar; y tampoco Squall, así que su prioridad era encontrarle y volver a casa antes de quedar atrapados en el espacio-tiempo.

Había recorrido toda la extensión del campo de un extremo a otro, pero Squall no estaba allí. Se paró, con el corazón encogido y las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo, y toqueteó los anillos que colgaban de su cuello, el que Squall le había regalado.

¿Dónde estás?-susurró levantando la vista hacia los negros nubarrones amenazantes.

Si no volvía pronto iban a perderse en la inmensidad del espacio-tiempo, en esa irrealidad tan desesperadamente real.

Miró a su alrededor, todo el campo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dónde tenía que buscar a Squall? Giró sobre sus talones con la intención de volver a recorrer cada centímetro de ese enorme prado. Quizá Squall hubiera llegado más tarde que ella y la estuviera buscando también; quizá estuviera al otro lado del campo, esperándola.

Cuando se dio la vuelta sintió que su corazón se paraba por décimas de segundo. La aprensión que oprimía su pecho se desvaneció por unos momentos antes de volver con más fuerza al contemplar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Squall estaba allí, unos metros detrás suyo, y Rinoa se había girado a tiempo para ver como se desplomaba bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que la chica no vio las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Squall.

Rinoa echó a correr tan rápido como sus doloridas piernas le permitieron hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Squall, ignorando el dolor punzante de sus músculos. Sólo deseaba que siguiera vivo, no podían haber llegado hasta aquí para ahora sufrir un destino tan cruel.

Cuan más cerca se encontraba de Squall menos claro veía su cuerpo, era como si se estuviera desvaneciendo a cada paso que daba. Se dio cuenta que el paisaje estaba despareciendo, incluidos los sonidos de los nubarrones y el viento que agitaba las plantas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Squall estaba despareciendo delante de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, sin que pudiera alcanzarle.

Su corazón latía con una fuerza voraz dentro de su pecho, oía cada latido retumbando en su caja torácica, cómo si se le tuviera que salir de dentro. Cuando llegó hasta Squall, él ya no estaba, ni él ni el campo de flores, todo se había desvanecido a su alrededor dando paso a otro paisaje mucha más desolador - aún más. Rinoa miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista o a algo -o alguien- conocido, buscando a Squall. Sentía ese escozor en sus ojos que precede las lágrimas, unas lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia.

Se encontraba de pie en medio de...la nada. A su alrededor una densa niebla gris no dejaba ver más allá de sus pies. Ya no se encontraba en el campo, pues el suelo que pisaban sus botas era un suelo de arena seca, con grietas debido a la aridez del terreno.

Respiró profundamente. Debía calmarse. Calmarse y encontrar a Squall. Pero ¿cómo? Si estiraba los brazos hacia adelante apenas conseguía verse las manos. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a nadie ahí?

Se dio unos momentos para estudiar cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. Giró sobre si misma pero mirase dónde mirase todo era igual. Cerró los ojos e intentó sentir algo, quizá alguna presencia, algún ruido...pero ahí no había aire, ni temperatura, ni siquiera sentía ya el dolor de sus propios músculos. Ese sitio estaba muerto y ese pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Tenía que encontrar a Squall y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento, en ese lugar no les esperaba nada bueno. No sabía dónde le llevaría ninguna dirección, pero no podía quedarse allí quieta, así que se echó a andar hacia adelante, sin un rumbo fijo.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba andando - le parecía que la noción del tiempo estaba alterada en ese lugar-, podían haber sido horas o minutos. No estaba cansada físicamente pero la sensación de impotencia empezaba apoderarse de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de a medida que avanzaba la niebla ya no era tan densa. Apresuró sus pasos hasta que a través de la niebla podía ver que el terreno se acababa de forma abrupta, en un enorme precipicio, y más allá del final del camino había una pared de formas cambiantes. Era el río de mercurio en el que se había fijado Squall, en realidad era el espacio-tiempo deformándose y si la situación no hubiera sido tan desesperante lo hubiera encontrado fascinante.

Pero algo que yacía en el suelo le atrajo la atención.

¡Squall! ¡Era Squall! Seguía inconsciente, tumbado en el suelo. A pesar de que su corazón latía con nerviosismo, se arrodilló con delicadeza al lado del cuerpo de su caballero. Se tomó unos segundos para observar su pecho y no vio ni el mínimo indicio de movimiento. A pesar del terror que la invadió, intentó actuar con calma. Levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de Squall y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas. Rinoa pronunció su nombre, con la esperanza de que al oírlo despertara, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Oyó su propia voz aterrada y lejana, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de hablar más alto o ni siquiera de repetir el nombre de Squall una vez más. Con una mano acarició la cara del chico y volvió a sentir las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos al comprobar que la temperatura de su piel era demasiado fría para pertenecer a un ser viviente. Ese sitio había absorbido su vida. Ese lugar muerto no aceptaba ninguna vida ahí, así que se la había quitado a Squall, a ese intruso que no pertenecía a esa dimensión. Rinoa se dio cuenta de lo absurda que parecía esa idea ¿lo era, no? El tiempo comprimido no era ninguna entidad viva en si misma ¿no? Aunque el tiempo y el espacio se deformaban a su alrededor como si estuviera jugando con ellos, como si se divirtieran empujándolos de un sitio para otro. ¿Hasta cuando iba durar eso? ¿Podría volver nunca a casa? ¿Iba a quedar atrapada ahí con Squall sin vida? Si conseguía traerle a casa quizá podría devolverle la vida...quizá aún quedaba esperanza.

Un gemido débil escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar libremente de sus ojos. Su garganta estaba bloqueada por un nudo de desesperación y sentía su pecho oprimido por el miedo, estaba segura que no sería capaz de hablar si lo intentara ahora, sólo podía emitir gemidos desesperados. En su mente un solo pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez, con una insistencia enfermiza: Squall, Squall, Squall, Squall, Squall.

No podía pensar, y entre sollozos, tenía la sensación que le faltaba el aire.

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo inerte de su caballero.

En el mismo instante en que enterró su cara en el pecho inmóvil de Squall una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el paisaje. Las sensaciones volvieron: el aire en su cara y su pelo, el frío e incluso el dolor de sus músculos. Cuando levantó la cabeza de repente el paisaje había vuelto a cambiar, volvían a estar en el campo de flores.

Quedó fascinada ante la visión. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo anteriormente se estaban desplazando a una velocidad vertiginosa, impulsados por ese viento que parecía brotar de su propio ser y dejando al descubierto un cielo azul brillante. Los pétalos de las flores volaban a su alrededor y sintió el calor de los rayos del sol en su piel.

Vida. Había vuelto la vida en ese lugar.

Cuando el cielo se hubo despejado del todo supo con una certeza absoluta que habían vuelto a casa. Ese era el verdadero orfanato al que ellos pertenecían.

Su atención se puso de nuevo en el cuerpo que descansaba sobre sus doloridos muslos.

**3**

Squall se despertó con una confusa sensación. Sentía que le había estado faltando el aire, cómo si hubiera estado sumergido bajo el agua hasta el límite de sus pulmones. Cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire e intentó respirar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero al hacerlo una luz cegadora le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Sus vías respiratorias habían estado paradas demasiado rato y en lugar de respirar con normalidad le invadió un pequeño ataque de tos.

Finalmente fue capaz de regularizar su respiración.

Había algo diferente. Calor. Sentía el calor del sol en su piel y una agradable brisa acariciándole la piel.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado. Lo que había visto era el cielo, un cielo despejado con el sol brillando en lo más alto; tuvo que apartar la mirada hacía un lado, la luz le estaba cegando de nuevo. En ese momento se encontró con la mirada marrón y acuosa de Rinoa, aún había restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Squall seguía reposando sobre sus rodillas. Rinoa le sonrío, con la sonrisa más sincera y maravillosa que le había visto nunca y se apretó contra su pecho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Squall sentía la humedad a través de su camiseta y supo que Rinoa estaba llorando.

-Estamos en casa. - Anunció más para si mismo que para Rinoa, casi no podía creerlo. Le salió una voz ronca que casi ni reconoció como suya, pero no importaba, estaban vivos.

Rinoa levantó ligeramente la cara y le miró, con lágrimas de alegría aun rodando por sus mejillas.

-¡Hemos vuelto! – Asintió alegre, con una sonrisa radiante.

Squall levantó el brazo que no tenía atrapado bajo el cuerpo de la chica, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

El viento acariciaba su piel y levantaba los pétalos de las flores alrededor. La luz del sol era caliente y cegadora. Jamás en su entera existencia se había sentido tan aliviado de contemplar la vida en el mundo.

La sensación de irrealidad de había desvanecido por completo, se sentía tranquilo y en calma. Lo habían conseguido. Habían vuelto a casa. Y lo habían hecho Juntos.


End file.
